


I See London, I See France...

by angeredthoughts, Omni



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Collaboration, Implied Bottom Derek, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Pining Derek, Stiles' underwear makes Derek clumsy, Underwear, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeredthoughts/pseuds/angeredthoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omni/pseuds/Omni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Derek gets distracted by accidentally seeing Stiles' underwear, and the one time it's not an accident at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See London, I See France...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab between myself (Omni) and the lovely [angeredthoughts](http://archiveofourown.org/users/angeredthoughts/pseuds/angeredthoughts). :) We took turns for each part. Hope you enjoy!

The first time was after a pack night out. Erica talked them into going to a movie together, and watching the same film. It took three days of arguing before they agreed on some film that had bad makeup and horribly fake martial arts. Too much popcorn and too many sweets attributed to everyone bouncing around at the end, cheerfully re-enacting some of the sillier scenes.

Derek, of course, was mostly trying to prevent them from breaking anything. Something that had yet to end well; three lightposts ended up dented and some poor guy’s car was almost totalled. He glared at Jackson for tossing Scott into it but it barely slowed them down. Even the humans were involved. Allison was probably the only one capable of doing the stunts they’d just witnessed, but Lydia apparently had a few hidden skills.Yet it appeared that Stiles was still not entirely capable of walking and talking; or at least, not walking and laughing.

He shook his head as Stiles knocked over a trash bin and just kept laughing, Derek was the one who reached out to help him up. As soon as he was upright, he stretched. It was a simple thing he’d done millions of times, yet for the first time, Derek became aware of the strip of elastic that hung just a little higher than his jeans. His eyes were drawn to the dark line of hair leading down Stiles' trim stomach, disappearing beneath the elastic

Blinking twice and trying to push the image from his head, he spun around and stepped forward. He walked straight into a steel bike rack. Despite his low momentum, he managed to flip over the top and land against someone’s bike. He felt the metal frame bend beneath him as he settled, upside down. 

Dazed, he looked up to see his pack laughing helplessly at him. At least they didn’t know what had caused the massive moment of incoordination. That would’ve probably been more embarrassing.

\--------- 

“Erica, where do you want this?” Stiles called out as he carried in a large box clearly labeled “Living Room” in black marker. Erica and Boyd were finally moving in together, and everyone was pitching in to help with the move. 

“Maybe if you _read_ the box,” scoffed Derek, gently hip checking him as he passed with his own load of boxes. 

Stiles frowned at him in confusion and looked down at the top of the box. “What? It doesn’t-” he cut himself off when he held it further out in front of him and was able to read the side that had been squished against his chest. “Oh.” He darted Derek a little glare and moved further into the living room. “Smart ass.”

Retort on the tip of his tongue, Derek paused at the bottom of the steps to turn his head towards Stiles. His mouth instantly went dry when he was confronted with Stiles’ ass. Sticking up. Pants drooping down to show tight, grey underwear. Were they briefs? Boxer briefs? The jeans weren’t low enough to allow for a positive confirmation. Whatever they were, they hugged Stiles’ ass perfectly, showing off that Stiles’ arms weren’t the only parts of him that had gotten toned from years of playing lacrosse. 

Blindly attempting to ascend the stairs, Derek’s foot missed the edge of the step by a fraction of an inch and he went stumbling forward. Luckily, his fall was broken by the stack of boxes that had been in his arms. Unluckily, there were a few very distinctive crashing sounds.

Erica must have heard them, too, because suddenly she was yelling from another room about how those sure as hell better not have been her late grandmother’s collectible angel figurines. Filled with trepidation, Derek lifted his head from where his face had been smashed into a box and then groaned when he read “FRAGILE! PRECIOUS BABY ANGELS! BREAK AND YOU DIE!”

\--------- 

The panicked yipping was driving Derek insane but he understood it. It was pretty much right up their ally that they accidently stumbled upon a small group of fairies and end up trying to outlast them. They were up high and had already made several members of his pack different colours. No one was hurt, unless pride counted.

They’d gone for a run before they would sit down to eat with the human members of the pack. It had been Scott who’d tripped Jackson and Jackson had taken Isaac down with him. They’d accidentally ruined the fairy nest and now they were annoyed. At first it had been playful magic as they tried to get the wolves away from them, but as they had never encountered such beings before, panic had arisen. Derek was pretty certain the fairies would’ve let them leave after a few tricks but then Jackson had swatted one.

Now Erica was purple, Scott had puppy ears and for some reason Isaac would not stop laughing. He wasn’t sure what had happened to Boyd or Jackson, but he was currently attempting to escape a swarm of butterflies, while trying to remember how to settle disputes with fairies. He was relieved it was fairies and not pixies but that feeling was fading fast.

Abruptly he heard laughter and saw Allison, Lydia, and Stiles had arrived. They were highly amused, obviously, but he was sort of annoyed to see Jackson behind them. Derek wondered when he’d left but he was distracted seconds later by the swarm trying to land on him. They tickled.

“I am sorry,” he heard Stiles say and just as suddenly as the fairies had spelled them it was undone.

He looked over and saw Stiles holding up a rather shiny ring. He wanted to say something, anything, but he was distracted by Stiles’ shirt riding up and his underwear being displayed, again. This time it was red. He took a step forward, aware Stiles was saying something about the pack, but his foot caught a root. Smashing forward with no grace, he yelped as his face smashed into decaying leaves and dirt.

Lifting his head, he heard everyone laughing and Stiles commenting, “I have no idea what’s going on with him lately. Is it just me or is he clumsier than normal?”

It took effort not to pout.

\--------- 

“I’m sure you’ve gotten very good at it,” Lydia was saying in an overly-saccharine tone, “but you _really_ don’t need to waste anymore of it by showing us.”

“Psh,” Stiles scoffed. “Lydia, please, I’m not an _idiot_. I’ve been using chalk for practice.”

Derek was only able to glance over at them for a second before Isaac was charging him, and he had to snap his focus back into the training. He used Isaac’s own momentum against him, and had him stumbling away another direction. It afforded him another moment to check and see what Stiles and Lydia were talking about.

It seemed Stiles and Allison were taking a break from their own sparring, and Stiles was holding a little pouch in his hand while talking to Lydia. “You might want to take a few steps back,” he was cautioning her. “Chalk is _no fun_ to get in your eye. Trust me,” he said with a slight cringe, “I know from experience.”

Lydia heaved a put upon sigh and took a few generous steps back and away from Stiles. 

Isaac pounced, trying to get the drop on Derek, but was quickly diverted with few well-placed grips and a hefty swing. Derek was able to turn back towards Stiles just in time to watch him grab a handful of chalk from the pouch, then dramatically toss it above his head, arm outstretched. The chalk seemed to erupt from his hand, only to fall around him in a perfect circle. But Derek barely noticed that, too caught on where Stiles’ shirt was riding up because of his raised arm. The elastic band that was visible this time was bright yellow, designed to look like Batman’s utility belt. It derailed Derek’s brain into thinking all sorts of cheesy and highly inappropriate comments concerning things like equipment and Batcaves.

He hadn’t even realized Isaac was coming at him again, until he was sprawled out on the ground with a triumphant Isaac crowing above him.

“Jesus _Christ_ , Derek,” he heard Stiles yell over toward him. “Isaac? _Really_?” It almost sounded like beneath his berating tone, Stiles might be a little concerned. But that was probably just Derek’s wishful thinking trying to distract him from his mortification.

\--------- 

It was just him and Stiles this time. He wondered how the others had managed to get out of going but he was kind of relieved. For the last month they’d teased him mercilessly about his increasing bouts of clumsiness. Derek was pretty certain he was well on his way to throwing Jackson out a window. As aggravating as he was, it was unnerving how easily he’d figured out the underlying cause; then of course he’d told the others.

After Jackson spilled the beans, there had been an increase in ‘accidents’. Coffee spilled on Stiles’ shirt; along with juice. Food knocked over onto the poor guy’s crotch, forcing him to tug them away; literally anything else they could think of fell onto Stiles, forcing him to strip off his shirts or change his pants with alarming frequency. He knew almost every pair of underwear Stiles owned now and he had needed to rebuild parts of his house because of it. Surprisingly, for being so observant, Stiles never figured it out. Somehow they had kept it from him and the pack seemed to take a special pleasure out of the ignorance Stiles displayed.

Stiles needed some herbs that grew close to the small pond hidden in the forest. Derek couldn’t remember the names of the herbs but he was walking with Stiles anyway. It had been his idea but when the rest of the pack volunteered to go with them, Stiles had been the one to say no. He’d pointed out how he’d increased the amount of times he’d had to do his laundry and stated he hadn’t wanted to see what they managed to do to him in the wild. It had been kind of funny to watch them sulk before Derek had followed Stiles out the door.

They were halfway there when Stiles sighed and looked at Derek, “So what is it with you and the ground lately? I mean, I’m starting to get jealous,” he stated, the sarcasm clear as ever, “I thought I was the only one who had a torrid love affair with falling flat on my face.”

Heat rose from his neck to his cheeks and Derek looked down at the ground. There was no way he could explain it to the other man without humiliating himself. Opting to glare instead, he lifted his head, just in time to watch as Stiles pulled the plant he was looking for out of the ground, roots and all, and fall back into the pond. He moved quickly, intending to render assistance, but for once, Stiles climbed out without any assistance at all. It almost seemed like he was getting better at falling all over the place.

As Stiles rose out of the water like a deranged wet dream, Derek laughed at the pond scum that clung to his head. In the middle of an inhale so he could keep laughing, Stiles stretched his arms up in disgust, causing Derek to choke on his laughter when the movement revealed Stiles' dark boxers. He was transfixed. They were simple and black this time; at least he assumed they were, since they were wet.

“So that’s what it is,” Stiles’ amused voice sounded.

Derek’s head jerked up in surprise just as he moved to lend a hand in helping Stiles step out of the muck, only to lose his own footing in his shock. He fell face first into a small puddle off the side of the pond. Stiles’ laughter sounded clearly from his left, slowly getting closer. Derek struggled to get upright before Stiles could get there but it was a useless endeavor.

Laughter filled the air as Stiles helped him up and Derek was stuck standing inches from him, both of them now wet and covered in slimy things he didn’t really want to think about. Derek glared at Stiles and Stiles just shrugged, “If you wanted to see my underwear, you just had to ask. Now, lets go, There is something dripping down my ass and I would like to get rid of it.”

\--------- 

Derek was distracted thinking about whether or not he had everything he’d need to make dinner, which was why the other heartbeat didn’t register until he’d already opened his door. Sloppy, really. Stiles would be so disappointed in him.

Wait. _Stiles_.

It was Stiles’ heartbeat, thumping out an erratic pulse that was highlighted by an accompanying scent of nervousness. Slowly sliding the loft’s door closed, Derek looked around for the source of that rabbiting tempo. 

He didn’t have to look for long, as Stiles strolled out of his kitchen while munching on an apple. Dressed in only tight, dark crimson boxer briefs. Oh god.

“Hey, man.” Stiles was obviously trying for casual, even as it sounded as if his heartbeat picked up speed. He finished chewing his most recent bite, then swallowed in a tantalizing bob of his throat. “Soooo, I know you have a thing for my underwear. Which is why I thought I’d. Well. Just show it to you? Unobstructed.” At that, he waved rather jerkily towards his crotch, then bit hastily into the apple as if to shut himself up.

Derek’s mouth opened to reply, but his words were too thick to move. Clearing his throat, he tried again. “Oh.” 

Stiles snorted and nearly choked on his apple. “‘Oh?’ Seriously? That’s all you have to say? I sneak into your place and strip down and wait around like an idiot, hoping that no one else will show up before you do, and all you have to say is ‘Oh?’”

“I’m glad no one else showed up.” Which, actually… Derek reached back and thumbed the latch into place that would lock the door. 

“You and me both, buddy. Christ, I couldn’t stop thinking about how horrific it would be if Isaac or Jackson showed up and caught me like this. Or if you-” Biting back his words, Stiles looked down at the apple as he fiddled with it between his hands.

“If I what?” Stepping closer, Derek tilted his head to try to regain eye contact with Stiles.

“Was this stupid? This was stupid. I’ll just go...and...yeah.” Stiles hooked a thumb back over his shoulder and started to turn away. 

Sparing only a moment to admire the glory that was Stiles’ ass encased in tight fabric, Derek reached out and gently grabbed Stiles by the upper arm. “It’s not stupid.”

Studying him askance, Stiles remained tense as if prepared to break free and run at any moment. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

A slow, sly grin broke out across Stiles’ lips, and he turned back to fully face Derek once again. “So I was right? You like seeing my underwear?”

“Well,” said Derek with a hint of a smirk and a one-shouldered shrug, “you’re half right. It’s not really your underwear that I like seeing, so much as you in them.”

That information sparked something in Stiles, making his eyes seem to glow. “That right?” he asked, shifting closer.”

“Mm-hmm.” With one hand still wrapped around Stiles’ upper arm, Derek lifted his other hand to hesitantly rest on Stiles’ hip. When the only reaction he got was a hitch in Stiles’ breathing and the far too tempting sight of a pink tongue peeking out to wet parted lips, Derek slipped his fingers beneath the broad elastic band. “I think I’d like to see you _out_ of them, too.”

“ _Oh_ my god.” Stiles practically crashed into Derek, kissing him hard and clumsily. Then suddenly he jerked back and started tugging on Derek’s shirt. The apple thumped to the floor and rolled off. “C’mon, fair’s fair. I showed you mine.” 

Derek chuckled as he tried to comply, only to be impeded by more overly-enthusiastic kisses from Stiles. Eventually, he was able to get his shirt off, which allowed for Stiles’ hands to stroke along his bare chest and back. As he finally got his pants undone and felt them drop to the floor, he smiled against Stiles’ lips and waited. Stiles pulled back to see him in his underwear, only to freeze with his jaw dropped and eyes wide. “You’re not-”

“Nope.”

“Oh my god.”

With another chuckle, Derek snapped Stiles’ elastic. “C’mon. Fair’s fair. I showed you mine, you show me yours.”

Stiles moved so fast to remove his boxer briefs that he fell over, saved at the last minute by Derek wrapping a firm arm around his waist. “I definitely like this look best,” murmured Derek, nose buried in the hair behind Stiles’ ear. 

Huffing a self-deprecating laugh, Stiles asked, “What? An uncoordinated mess?”

It was a stupid question, so Derek didn’t bother answering it. He just shifted his head enough to bring Stiles’ lobe between his teeth to nibble gently. Stiles seemed to go limp in his arms, except for his hands, which suddenly gripped at Derek with such force they’d have left bruises if Derek were human. 

“You know what I think you’d look best in, though?” Derek asked quietly, with a little rumble working its way into his words. He followed it up with kisses and nips along Stiles’ neck, which earned him a roll of Stiles’ hips. 

“What--ah--what’s that?”

Before answering, Derek shifted just enough to give Stiles a proper kiss, slowly working their lips against each other as he poured everything he could into it. Pulling gently out of the kiss, he waited until Stiles opened his eyes. “Me.”

The only thing better than the shock that ignited Stiles’ eyes was the kiss immediately following.

**Author's Note:**

> [Omni's tumblr](http://cursedtruth.tumblr.com). [Angeredthoughts' tumblr](http://angeredthoughts.tumblr.com).


End file.
